The Glorious Adventure
by G.S Lovegood
Summary: Quinn's got a bad girl reputation, which lands her in somethin HOT. Or maybe it's just spicy, like curry! Smut story...kind of weird...


Quiggins and the Glorious Adventure

Quinn Fabray was not one to sleep around, certainly not. However, she woke up with a pounding in her head AND her vagina that she just could not ignore. Then, she looked to her left, and lying next to her on a desk was the man she had ravished just hours before, sleeping soundly still sweating from the glorious adventure. She then looked up and saw a bunch of students looking in the windows of what looked like an office, and found herself to be naked. She then screamed a terrified scream.

You see, Quinn had slowly been increasing her bad-girl status at William McKinley High School. She had been breaking rules, which only called for many sex suitors to come to her and beg on their knees to fuck them. She never said yes, though, it had been getting around that she fucked about six men in the past week. News even spread to the staff, even the principal, Mr. Figgins.

So one day, Quinn was late for pre-calc, and was found lurking in the hallways by none other than the hot, sexy, steaming Mr. Schuster. He was without a doubt, the most attractive teacher at McKinley.

'Quinn, what are you doing not in class? You know you've been late too much this year, you're going to have to be punished.' Mr. Schu said, with a slight undertone of sexual tension in his voice. He took Quinn by her arm, looked intensely in her eyes and escorted her down the hallway.

'Mr. Schuster, where are we going?' Asked Quinn

'You'll see, you'll see…'  
>Quinn didn't like this, but in time they came to the principal's office door. "Mr. Figgins, Principal" read the plaque that hung on the door. They stepped inside and Quinn saw Mr. Figgins facing the window. Mr. Schu coughed, to get attention, and at that, Mr. Figgins turned around.<p>

'I'll leave you to it, then.' Said Schu, and he walked out. Mr. Figgins raised one eyebrow, smiled a half smile, and looked Quinn up and down. Quinn stood there, frozen, frightened, and weirded out.

'SOOOOoOOoOooo I hear you have been being late to classes, Miss Fabray…the institute of McKinley High will tolerate no more! You have become a rebel and it's time it stopped!' exclaimed Figgins. 'If there is any way of curing a little immature girl of rebellious behavior than it is to make that little girl a WOMAN!' At this, Figgins pivoted towards his boom box that was on his credenza just to the right of his desk. He clicked the play button.

(you may listen to the song to make the story come to life, but if you'd like to imagine, that's also fine .com/watch?v=BwT_b61ef8U)

Figgins began to move in strange ways that Quinn had never once witnessed in her life. The Bollywood music was blaring and Figgins was dancing with his hands over his head in a hip shaking fiasco. Quinn had seen dances like this in her favorite Shakira videos, but something about this was strangely turning her on. Figgins was now dancing in circles around his desk, his eyes closed, hips jerking from left to right, his head moving side to side and his hands clapped above his head. He then proceeded to dance in a sort of Egyptian dance and Quinn found herself watching with her breath increasing. She was in a trance. The Bollywood trance. She began feeling herself up and down and Figgins looked to her with a menacing smile, still continuing to dance.

He then made his way over to the chair, and stared Quinn in her eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Then, he continued to shake his hips while he pulled off his shirt, then while spinning in circles, whipped it around his head like a lasso.

'Come over here, Quinn. Unbuckle my pants.'

'Yes, my sweet Fig.' replied Quinn, not quite knowing what she was doing. She proceeded to unbuckle his belt, and unzip his trousers. Then, unexpected, sprung out to her face what must have been a foot long penis, hard and ready for action.

'You know what to do.' Said Figgins. Quinn began to blow him so that his eyes closed and he continued to move his head back and forth, with his hands over his head.

After about two minutes of blowing, Figgins commanded she lay down on the desk. She did as she was told and with one large rip, he tore off her clothes. He then began kissing her until he almost made it to her vagina, but then shook his finger as if to say "no no no" and took his penis in hand.

'OOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM' He cried and stuck his penis inside her. She wondered why the smell of curry was wafting from Figgins' body. He was pushing in and out which was in rhythm with the song that was playing on his boom box.

Quinn could feel herself reaching her orgasm.

'I will make you have the ULTIMATE pleasure!' cried Figgins, and he began to swirl his hips round and round just like a belly dancer, and at that, Quinn cried out in pleasure as Figgins released his load inside of her. She felt a spicy curry churning up in her vagina. _His cum must smell like curry!_ She thought. With one last pump, Figgins pulled out.

He proceeded to do another dance, and then fell next to her on the desk. They were both exhausted, Quinn still in her trance of Bollywood sex.

'I hope you've learned your lesson, Miss Fabray.'

'I could really go for some curry right now…'

Mr. Figgins chuckled and they fell asleep.


End file.
